


Only You

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: After seeing how importantly she has become politically, Trevelyan's childhood betrothed shows up at Skyhold to claim his bride. Her lover Iron Bull is not happy, particularly as the Orlesian Lord has purposely timed his visit so he can escort the Inquisitor to the Ball at the Winter Palace. Diplomatically, there are no good ways out of the legally binding engagement, and Trevelyan finds herself having to face the possibility of living without Bull for the greater good. Written for a kink-meme prompt.





	

Trevelyan was not Iron Bull's type. Anyone who had heard him talk about his interests and conquests could deduce that. Trevelyan was sweet and a tad naive. She had these big brown puppy eyes that could charm pretty much anyone without her even realizing it. She was average height and he preferred someone who either was tiny enough to carry around or someone big enough to pin him down and have their way with him. She was physically strong, but it was the sort of strength that came from a physical fitness routine versus years on the battlefield. Strength, little stamina, though that was improving from her sessions with him. And when he said sessions, he didn't mean their sparring dates. She had been half a virgin-her words, not his-when they met and he preferred a more experienced partner. 

But he was so stupidly in love with her that every one of those things seemed like the most wonderful thing in the world. He loved watching her listen to every person who had a sniffle or a headache or had lost their favourite mug. He loved when she didn't understand a reference or a joke. He loved watching her grow stronger and loved the softness and curves of her body. He loved being with her as she learned more and more what she liked in bed and her very vocal approval of his teachings. 

He liked sex. Really liked sex. Before when he sought it out, he generally made a connection with a person that lasted once or twice and all parties walked away satisfied. But with her...he only wanted her. When something got him going, his mind immediately went to her. He loved her riding him, her thighs not quite strong enough to straddle him easily, her tits bouncing just past his mouth. He loved when she had her hands tied behind his neck, those soft adoring eyes locked with his. In those moments, he felt such utter love for her that it overwhelmed him. 

It was the kind of love that made him feel relieved that he had left the Qun. Now he didn't have to be torn between duty and those he cared about. His purpose was the woman he loved and now he didn't have to feel guilty about that.

On that afternoon, he craved her company and he excused himself from his men to seek the Inquisitor out. Iron Bull took his time crossing Skyhold, stopping to pick a wildflower from the grass. He hopped up the stairs and entered the throne room, beaming to himself.

But when he saw her, his heart sank, his instincts telling him that something was wrong. She was arguing loudly with a human man near the throne, Josephine trying to tell her to calm down. Trevelyan was shouting and she didn't raise her voice unless she was gambling, roleplaying, or afraid. 

Bull sprinted up and placed himself between the Inquisitor and the stranger. The man looked at the Qunari in amusement.

"He's even more massive than I imagined, your highness," he chuckled. "And look at those horns, like a real beast. Fiercesome, certainly."

Trevelyan warned, "You need to go, Brien, now."

"We'll continue this conversation another time then," he said. "Perhaps you'll make sure your pet stays outside so we are not interrupted."

Bull was about to snarl, but Trevelyan put her hand on his arm and he stilled.

The man left with his entourage towards the guest chambers. Trevelyan let out a shaky breath and Iron Bull put his arm protectively around her.

"Who was that asshole?" Bull growled.

Trevelyan swallowed hard. "My fiancé." 

***

Trevelyan was the youngest of her family. Her brother was the eldest and she had four sisters in between. Tuor married young and had a few children of his own. All her sisters but one had married as well. All of those had been arranged marriages. It was what was done. The royal families of the Free Marches constantly played games and arrangements to keep peace. But by the time the baby of the Trevelyan family was born, her five siblings had been already matched up to the major royal lines of the Marches. 

But there had been an Orleasian family that had a young son who was twentieth in line to the throne of the Empress. Her parents had been delighted at the match and at four years of age, young Earendil Trevelyan was betrothed to six-year-old Lord Brien Atray. 

They met a dozen or so times in childhood but neither were terribly interested in the other. When Brien came of age at 18, both families expected them to marry within the year. He met with Trevelyan and he told her politely that he was not ready. She was grateful and spent the next six years in a sort of blissful denial. She hadn't heard from him in all that time and just sort of assumed that he had found someone else. To be honest, she hoped everyone had forgotten and that she had gotten away with something. 

And then one day, he marched into her throne room, announcing that he had come to claim his bride.

Trevelyan had been in shock, grateful that Josephine happened to be nearby. Her diplomat tried to get some answers from him but it all washed over her in terror. This couldn't be happening. Not now. Not when she was happy, not when she was actually doing something with her life, not when everyone depended on her.

After Brien left, Josephine managed to get Trevelyan into her office. Bull marched off and Trevelyan was too dazed to call after him. Josephine asked her questions and Trevelyan responded only from memory, not truly understanding what was happening. She was in shock. Leliana and Cassandra came in not long after, the latter bringing a bottle of scotch and a half eaten cake. Cassandra handed both over to Trevelyan and sat down beside her. Trevelyan ignored both offerings. 

"What are our options?" Leliana asked Josephine.

Josephine sighed. "Not many. No good ones at least. From what I can tell, the contract is legally binding. There are no provisions for Trevelyan to exit the arrangement and it appears that Lord Atray has no intention of using his. The Atray family wishes to have the marriage preformed within the year, allowing the Inquisitor a six month period to defeat Corypheus." 

"How generous," Cassandra muttered.

Josephine continued, "I can delay it a little longer, but there is no way to undo it without consequences. With the Orlesian Civil War still being fought, we cannot risk angering potential allies. With so many dead, Lord Atray is now eighth in line to the throne. By terminating this contract, we may lose many of the allies we've gained in the country."

Leliana raised an eyebrow. "What if we-"

Josephine rolled her eyes. "Leliana, you cannot solve every problem with assassination. People will not be fooled, regardless. It would be even worse for us if something mysteriously happened to him." 

"So...I marry him?" Trevelyan asked.

Josephine murmured, "My lady, I do not know. For now, we can keep him at bay, but I do not see a way out of this without significant risk. It is, of course, up to you."

Trevelyan shook her head. "I can't put our people in Orlais in danger. For now...for now just try to keep it delayed."

"He refuses to leave without you, Inquisitor," Josephine said. "He will remain here until the marriage. I would remove him, but..."

"I know," Trevelyan said bitterly. "Significant risk. Fine. Do what you can. I want him gone the minute it's politically safe to do so. Now, if you'll excuse me, there's someone I owe an explanation."

***

Iron Bull was in his room, oiling the leather of his chest piece. He turned his head fully to see her, his good eye too far from the door. He put down his tools on his desk and closed the door behind her. He pressed her against it, his hand just beside her head, the other on her hip.

"Do you love him?" He whispered, his voice low and worn.

She put her hands on the side of his face and promised, "I have only ever loved you. I have only ever wanted you. If there was a way I could end it today, I would. You are the only one for me. I love you."

She waited anxiously for him to react. She sighed in relief as he kissed her. She explained everything Josephine had told her. Iron Bull listened almost silently and when she was finished, he pulled away. 

"What can I do?" He asked.

"Don't leave me," she pleaded. "I don't want to lose you."

He brushed her cheek and murmured, "Kadan, you have my heart. You know that."

Trevelyan took a shaky breath. "I just...I..."

Bull kissed her, cradling her body in his arms. She snuggled into his warm chest, comforted as his hands supported her back.

"I should go," she murmured. "I should talk to him."

"Do you want me to go with you?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No. It's probably better if you don't."

Bull agreed, "Probably."

She kissed him softly. "I'll be back when I can."

"I'll be here, Kadan. Always."

***

A bit more collected, Trevelyan went into her own suite of rooms to find Brien waiting for her. He had already poured two glasses of wine and held the one out to her. She politely refused. 

"It's not poisoned, I promise," he teased, taking a sip out of hers. 

"What are you doing here?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"I've come for my bride," he said, "like I told you. We're both old enough now and all this madness in Orlais has only remind me how short and precious life is. Surely, we should spend it together, should we not, beloved?"

"Or suddenly because I'm Inquisitor I'm actually of interest to you again? You seemed to be quite adamant six years ago that you were not excited to marry me."

"You were a child, you were not ready."

"I came of age four years ago," she argued. "Let's not do this, Brien."

"I don't understand why you are so upset, my lady," he said, lounging across her settee. "There are much worse things than marriage. Your diplomat spends hours plotting and strategizing for bits and pieces of maps. You will gain so much with our alliance, darling. Soldiers, coin, respect. I am well liked and even better connected. You will do more for your Inquisition in your marriage bed then you ever would have done on the battlefield."

"I don't think your family will look kindly on your bride not being a virgin. Does my reputation being in shatters not dampen your spirits?"

Brien laughed. "Darling, you would not be the first maiden to prick their finger on their wedding night. You speak of the Qunari? I imagine I cannot match his girth, but there is more to lovemaking then brute strength. It will not be a terrible experience. I imagine you will prefer it. I see the appeal, certainly, but it is time you spend your nights with a peer. It will be best for the Inquisition and I suspect for those delicate thighs of yours."

Trevelyan growled, "Get out." 

Brien put his glass down and stood. "I will, if that will please you, but we both know that this must come to pass. We were to be married, regardless of the position you hold now. It will be easier if you do not resist so much. Our marriage will benefit a great deal of people. Is that such a terrible thing?" 

Trevelyan said nothing, only opening the door for him to go. He bowed his head and left, whistling to himself. 

She sat down on the edge of her bed, her head in her hands. 

***

Iron Bull did what he always did when he was angry. He hit things. Mostly Krem while the little Vint held up a shield to block him. He wasn't entirely sure who he was so angry with. His girl for not telling him or the asshat who thought she belonged to him. Probably the asshat. It was hard to be mad at Trevelyan. She was too cute. 

Bull was working up a decent sweat and Krem was growing tired.

"Chief, can't we just go get drunk or something?" He asked. "I've got a date tonight, I'd like to go see her not covered head to toe in bruises."

"Maybe she likes that sort of thing," Bull joked. 

"If she does, I'll send her your way, Chief." 

Bull laughed and backed off. "Fine, let's go clean up then. You got to make yourself pretty. You'll need all the time you can get, Vint."

Iron Bull glanced up, seeing Brien watching from the far side of the training ring. The Qunari ignored him and headed inside the tavern and up to his room. He washed up a bit and went back downstairs to meet up with the rest of his crew. 

Instead he found Lord Atray waiting at the bar for him with two glasses of something amber and strong. 

"I thought we might have a friendly drink," Brien said. "Like civilized men." 

Bull reluctantly sat beside him and took the second glass, waiting for Brien to drink his. Neither men touched their drinks.

"I have heard a lot about you, Iron Bull," Brien said. "Mostly good things, I assure you. It is why I have come to speak to you. We both know of the Ball the Empress will soon host at the Winter Palace. It is why I have come now. I wish to be at the Inquisitor's side when she is announced to the court. So I will be escorting her to Orlais shortly with a few of the Inquisition troops. I thought it was best to inform you, lest your nature bring out the worst in you."

"I'm guessing you're telling me to stay behind then," Iron Bull said. "If you think I'm going to let her walk into that den of lions alone, you're a fool." 

Brien smirked. "Oh no, Qunari, I have no fear of your presence there. You must remember that your Inquisitor grew up as part of the royal court. Seeing you there will only show how little you can offer her in life. Do you think she would walk away from her entire family, her inheritance, everything in her life for you? Even if she is as selfless as she seems, do you think she would destroy the Inquisition to be with you? Come now, Qunari. I know you have been trained to study your targets well. You know it's true."

Iron Bull said nothing, his mind racing. He believed in Trevelyan, he did, but he did know her heart. It didn't matter if she loved him, she would always do what she deemed was the right thing. Even if that meant choosing another man.

"Now, dear Qunari," Brien said. "Do not look so glum. From what I have heard of your reputation, you will move on soon enough. And once she and I are married, I will give her every treasure and pleasure she could desire. I can give her a good life. I'm surprised, truly. I did not know your kind was capable of affection."

Iron Bull snarled, shoving him against the wall. "Listen, you little punk-ass son of a-"

"Such language," Brien chuckled. "Do you think you can threaten me? She is a delicate little thing. Do you think she could choose you after you killed me? No, I think not. You're too clever for that. So let us part now and let me leave you to think about what I have said. Consider the facts as they are."

Bull let him down and Brien left, still smirking. 

"I will see you in Halamshiral, Qunari." Brien called out. "Dress warm!" 

***

Dressed in her lily-white ball gown, waiting at the top of the steps, she felt almost like a sixteen-year-old girl again. She half expected her sisters nearby to tease her about a crush or make fun of some sleazy lord they all hated. But instead of being mildly nervous, her stomach felt like a stone. This wasn't a country ball in the Free Marches, but the Winter Palace. Before the worst thing that could happen was a sprained ankle. This was war.

Gaspard had wanted to walk her in, but he and Brien had agreed upon their roles for the evening. Brien was related to both he and the Empress and was clearly a more neutral choice. Trevelyan stayed out of it. Her goal was to keep the Empress safe and to get out of there without spending too much time with Brien.

"Announcing Inquisitor Earendil Trevelyan, peacemaker of Ferelden, Lady of the House of Trevelyan and Princess of Ostwick. And accompanying her, Lord Brien Atray of Val Royeaux, sixth in line to the throne of Orlais."

"Sixth?" Trevelyan whispered as they went forward. 

"A few causalities in the last few days," Brien murmured. "None of my doing."

"Maybe for your sake then the Civil War shouldn't end tonight."

"Please, darling. No man wants to be Emperor, it's too much work."

Trevelyan couldn't risk looking back to Bull and kept her eyes forward at the Empress. She greeted with so gracefully it would have made her mother proud. Then Brien relinquished his hold temporarily on her so she could speak with her advisors. 

All three spoke of the potential dangers and Trevelyan immediately offered to investigate them. 

"It will look strange for you to leave your fiancé’s side right now," Josephine said quietly. "It will raise too many questions. I suggest we send Cassandra and the others to investigate. Iron Bull, you should remain here to ensure the Inquisitor's safety."

Bull said nothing, his expression blank. Trevelyan looked over to him for some indication that he was okay, but she knew she wouldn't find one. The man didn't let you know what he was thinking unless he wanted to. 

The others dispersed and Trevelyan asked, "Are you all right?"

Bull admitted, "No, Kadan, but that will not affect my duties. They are right. Go play your part and I will play mine for the night. Dance with him, do everything you need to so he thinks he's won."

"You think he's involved?" She asked.

"I think he's too stupid to be, but I might be biased. Right now, the best thing you can do is keep as many suspects occupied as you can. And keep yourself in clear sight. I don't want anyone taking shots on you and I might rip this shirt if I have to throw myself in front of you."

"It is your only shirt," she teased.

He chuckled. "The Quartermaster nearly fainted trying to make it fit. I like the man, so let's be nice to him."

She smiled in return and he murmured, "Kadan, be careful. This is not my world. There is little I can do to keep you safe."

"Well," she said, taking a shaky breath. "Let's just end this war and go home then."

His hand brushed briefly against hers as he left. She turned, seeing Brien offering his hand to her. She returned with him to the dance floor, feigning a sincere smile. She wasn't a born liar, but if it could protect her friends, she could try.

Into the fourth reel, Brien pulled her closer and whispered in her ear, "You look so beautiful tonight, princess. You look like a dream. All eyes are on you tonight. Not because of your position, but because of how you glow. This is how you deserve to live. Respected and adored."

She thought of waking up beside Iron Bull. He slept poorly and often took awhile to stir first thing in the morning. She on the other hand was one of those annoying early birds who got everything done before noon. But whenever they shared a bed, she couldn't help but lay a little longer, looking over his body. He was so vulnerable with her then. His eye patch laying on the nightstand and the scar across his face obvious. His left foot always sticking out, showing the scarred and battered ankle that was normally braced. His left hand usually lying on his breast, the shortened finger tips clear against his skin. He let her see every broken piece of him and she adored every one of them. 

This is what she thought of to keep her smile going, to make Brien think he was winning her over. 

Brien kissed her cheek. "Darling, our life together will be wonderful. Once this war is over, I'll give you everything you could want. We'll travel, see the world. We'll visit your family. Anything you want."

She managed to say quietly, "That sounds lovely."

***

Everything happened so fast behind the scenes. Assassins and Harlequins and elven spies and Trevelyan missed almost all of it making small talk and dancing. She didn't even get to fight anyone at the end, being able to restore peace with a locket and a very convenient speech. It was surprisingly bloodless.

Trevelyan and the Empress took a quiet moment to themselves on the balcony, their security still within eyesight.

"We owe you our life, Inquisitor," the Empress said softly. "We offer our troops and our resources, but we wish to offer something more personal."

"I don't need anything," Trevelyan insisted. 

"We were thinking that Lord Atray might actually be a good match with Lady Margritte du Rhione," the Empress said. "If it would please the Inquisitor, it could be arranged within the week. The Atray family would of course do what it could to please us. We do not imagine they would object."

Trevelyan's heart skipped a beat. "Thank you, your majesty."

"You have done us a great service, Inquisitor, and we will always be in your debt. You have brought love back into our lives. Let us ease your heart too." 

"If you'll excuse me then," Trevelyan said, "there is someone I need to talk to."

The Empress smiled. "But of course. Give our regards to your bodyguard."

***

Trevelyan looked around the Palace for Iron Bull, eventually finding him in the guest garden, tossing coins into a fountain. She led him out of sight, hiding with him behind the trellis. 

She kissed him hard, nearly knocking him off balance.

"Kadan-"

"I'm free," she whispered, grinning. "Bull, the Empress is dissolving my engagement. He's going to marry someone else. We can be together, you and me."

Iron Bull took her hands in his. "But your family-"

"Bull," she said softly, "you are my family."

He smiled and she wiped a tear from his eye. 

"Ah, and there they are. The Beauty and the Beast. Darling, the band is still playing. Let us have a few more rounds before the night is through, shall we?"

They both turned to see Brien, his hand extended. Iron Bull raised an eyebrow to Trevelyan who gave the briefest nod of her head. Bull picked up Brien by the collar of his shirt.

The Qunari growled, "If you ever lay a hand on my girl again, I will find you and I will utterly destroy you, do you understand? She is not yours." 

Trevelyan crossed her arms across her chest. "It's over, Lord Atray. The Empress herself has ended our engagement. I think Lady Magritte will be so glad to have your hand in marriage instead. You really are much more suited to each other."

"Her?" Brien said. "She's a decade older than me and has teeth like a horse."

Trevelyan smirked. "And a very good right hook. Her girlfriend is also an Antivan Crow, so I suggest you behave yourself, Brien. Happy wife, happy life."

Bull dropped him and Brien scurried off to find someone to fix his new situation. Iron Bull then offered his own hand to Trevelyan. 

"Are you asking me to dance?" She teased.

"The night's young," he said. "Though I imagine after such a long night, you might want to get off your feet. I think I know a little place where I could make you a little bit more comfortable. Give you what you really need."

Her heart leapt into her throat. "Then lead on."

Bull picked her up as he would his bride and carried her up a servants' stairway, sneaking them into the guest suites. He only let her down when they were safely in her room, the door locked behind them.

They gazed at each other, so much hanging in the air between them. Trevelyan broke the tension by kissing him. Everything seemed to speed up then. His mouth on hers, her dress ripped off of her. They were still tangled in their clothes when they hit the bed, Bull tearing off her smallclothes with his teeth to reach her sex. He usually lingered here, teasing her, but after a few licks and kisses, he rolled her on top of him. She ditched the last of her clothes and grinded against him. He sucked on her breasts and gripped her ass, moaning into her skin.

He shifted just enough to get his pants past his hips and she slid the tip of him into her. It was too much too fast, but she needed him. He gasped and sat up, holding her close to him. They kissed hungrily as she adjusted, her body relaxing around him. She toyed with his necklace and he smiled against her lips.

"I love you," he murmured.

She started to move, slowly pushing herself down. She gripped into his shoulders and he groaned in her ear. Once he was fully inside of her, she whimpered, feeling like she might burst. She started to ride him slowly and he kissed her, wrapping his fingers in her hair. 

He whispered into her ear, "You're so gorgeous right now, Kadan. You look so good spread over my cock. Does it feel good?"

She sighed. "Yes."

"Touch yourself, rub that little clit of yours. I want to feel your nipples grow hard, I see your cheeks go red. Can you do that for me, Kadan?"

She shivered with his words and did as he asked, her sex aching under her touch. He held onto her tighter, tilting her head back to kiss up her throat. 

"That's it," he groaned. "Use me. Get yourself off. Because once you do, I'm going to use you and I want you wet and loose. I'm going to make it hurt, Kadan. I'm going to make sure you know who you belong to."

He briefly made eye contact with her and she smiled briefly. Even if they had a watchword, he always liked to see that she was all right. He had once told her that some people need to be broken down, needed to utterly surrender to another. But what she needed to feel was permission. She wanted to be allowed to feel good, to give up her agency to someone who could make her feel good. 

She thrust him into her faster and he gripped her hips, encouraging her movements. She was right on the edge, so close, and he groaned, "Come for me, Kadan."

She gasped and her legs shook. He thrust her down on him, letting her ride her crest without worrying about breaking the rhythm. When she started catching her breath, she whispered, "Keep going."

Iron Bull flipped her over onto her stomach, artfully sliding a pillow beneath her hips. He entered her from behind, gripping her hips. He pounded into her, the entire bed shaking as he took her. Trevelyan's body shook with the force of him, her legs trembling, her heart feeling like it might explode.

"Tell me who you belong to," he demanded.

"You," she whispered. "Only you."

"Next time some noble asshole tries to claim you, I'm going to take you in front of him on all fours just like you are now. I'm going to make you scream for me until you're hoarse and still begging for more. Then if they still think they can take you from me, I'm going to finish in you. I'll be dripping out of you."

Trevelyan moaned, shuddering. She arched her hips up, letting him slide deeper into her. His fingers dug deeper into her skin, slamming into her.

"You like the thought of that, Kadan?" He chuckled, his voice breaking slightly. "You've been thinking about that for awhile, haven't you? You don't want me to pull out anymore. You want me to utterly claim you."

"Yes," she pleaded. "I don't want you to stop when you're close. I don't want to miss any of it. Please, please, I want you to mark me."

"Yeah?" Bull grunted, "I just figured you want me to knock you up. Might not be a bad idea. No one will want to marry you then, not when I've ruined you. Is that what you want, Kadan?"

His hand moved to her throat, lightly stroking the skin. She took one of his fingers into her mouth and sucked it, taking it as deep as she could. 

His breathing grew hard and his movements grew unsteady. 

"I'll get you big with my baby," he growled. "No one will touch you then. Everyone will know you belong to me. I'll ruin you."

He flipped her onto her back, her ass and hips aching. He held her arms above her head and thrust into her. She wrapped her thighs around his hips. 

"Last chance, Kadan," he warned. "I can waste my seed on your stomach or I can fill you with it. Tell me you want this or I'll pull out."

She squeezed her thighs tighter around him, unable to speak between her moans. He swelled inside of her and she cried out, the pressure too much as he hit her swollen mound again and again. She whispered his name as she came, groaning and grunting, bucking against him. She was just coming to her senses again as he roared her name. He cursed in Qunlat, burying himself deep before spurting into her. The warmth shocked her and she gasped. He held her face in his hands and kissed her desperately, still thrusting as he grew soft.

He slid out with a shudder. "Kadan, that was..."

Trevelyan admitted, "I like that a lot better."

Iron Bull laughed tiredly. "Yeah, I do too. You're taking your herbs, right?"

"Darling, if I wanted us to make a baby, I wouldn't do it in Orlais," she teased. 

"Still...it's kinda hot, right?"

Trevelyan grinned. "A little."

"Well, maybe let me think of some better dirty talk and we can try that again back home. Quietly. Don't want your diplomat to start knitting us baby booties."

"That's a good idea. Josie can't knit to save her life."

Bull laughed and pulled her onto his chest. Trevelyan snuggled into him. 

"I'm glad I'm with you," she murmured.

"Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be longer but I absolutely could not stand Brien even though I created him. I didn't have the patience lol.


End file.
